


Lip Service

by bakemonorecchan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, PWP, blowjob, no major route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakemonorecchan/pseuds/bakemonorecchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble to get Jumin/Zen blowjob headcanons out of my system....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by @munckeyz

Zen, having been invited to Jumin's house for a "business dinner", had not expected for things to end up like this. Jumin had been unusually easy-going, and the wine at his place was good... Getting swept away by the mood of the night, both had drunk more than they originally planned to, and Zen, who had parked his motorcycle in Jumin's underground garage, realized he was in no state to drive home tonight. Not wanting to ask for a limo (which Jumin would have surely arranged within minutes), Zen saw no other choice but to ask...

"Jumin... Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like to stay the night here. You have a guest room, don't you?"  
Jumin thought for a moment.  
"I... don't."  
"I don't believe that for even a second. I saw a bunch of doors on the way to the living room."  
"Those rooms belong to Elizabeth 3rd. She's fast asleep in one of them, so don't dare to open one of the doors without my permission."  
Not that Zen had any plans to run into that walking allergy-trigger.  
"Rooms for a cat? That's ridiculous! Where am I supposed to sleep then?"  
For a second Jumin thought, "I'm not letting you sleep tonight", but despite his alcohol level he was able to restrain himself from saying it and simply averted his eyes. Zen continued.  
"Are you saying the cat gets a king size bed and I have to sleep on the couch?!"  
"I don't have to justify Elizabeth 3rd's lifestyle to someone like you, and I don't recall owing you a place to sleep, either."  
Zen was annoyed by his cold attitude but he couldn't exactly refute that.  
"The couch will do, I guess... I've slept in worse places when I was younger, so I'll be fine."  
"That won't do."  
Zen's eye twitched.  
"What is it with you? You were so kind all evening, and now you're suddenly being difficult..."  
"I'll show you where you can sleep."

With those words, Jumin got up and led him over to a black door leading away from the living space. The door opened quietly, and when he turned on the lights, Zen could see that it was a large bedroom, sparingly but tastefully furnished with a king size bed and a mirrored closet. The room faintly smelled like Jumin, Zen thought.  
"So you did have one..." Zen started, but got startled when he heard the door close behind the two of them.  
"What the hell!?"  
When he turned around, he nearly ran into Jumin, who had wordlessly gotten closer to him. During dinner, Zen had already taken off his jacket, and was only wearing his signature black turtleneck. Jumin's eyes were transfixed on Zen's muscles that were visible underneath the tight fabric. He extended one hand to caress his chest, but Zen quickly pulled away.  
"I- I- If this is a joke, it's not funny!!"  
Zen was nervously looking around the room.  
"Seven has a camera somewhere in here, right? This is all some set up prank, right?"  
As usual, Zen was very sensitive to sexual advances, Jumin thought. He had hoped to progress further before meeting resistance. Time to think of a new plan.  
"Why are you bringing up that freak... As if I'd let him have access to my security cameras. He'd just stalk Elizabeth 3rd all day long."  
"Seriously, stop bringing up your goddamn cat..."  
In the short moment Zen was distracted getting annoyed about this course of conversation, Jumin approached him more forcefully, taking a big step towards him.  
Zen, who was already a bit unstable on his feet anyway, quickly took a step back and stumbled. Jumin used that momentum to shove him onto the bed and pin him in place.  
"Th- wh-" Zen couldn't find words to express his shock and horror.  
Without giving him time to put his thoughts in order, Jumin already locked his lips with his.  
"!?"

The evening had been so nice up until now, so why did Jumin have to do something like this now? Was that rumor really true...  
Zen's thoughts became blurred as Jumin's tongue entered his mouth. In his surprise, Zen opened his mouth to protest, which didn't help his situation one bit, and made it easier for Jumin to dominate him. The warm sensation in his mouth was not unlike what Zen had experienced with women in the past, but Jumin was infinitely more forceful, almost hungry, and Zen didn't know how to react. Put in a defensive position that didn't fit his usual pattern, Zen grabbed Jumin's shoulder in an attempt to resist. Of course, Zen was more athletic than Jumin, but the other had the upper hand in this situation, leaning over him and pressing his hands down onto the bed next to Zen's waist. All he could do was clench his fist tightly around the fabric of his shirt, which only seemed to excite Jumin further.

By the time they separated the kiss, Zen's face was flushed and both were breathing heavily. Their eyes met, and Zen tried to read Jumin's face, but he was collected and expressionless save for his slightly opened mouth. Not wanting to give him an opening to start complaining, Jumin began to talk.  
"You should really quit that smoking habit of yours."  
Zen had raised his hand to wipe his mouth in disgust, but instead stopped mid-motion to cover his lips.  
"Y... you tasted it?"  
Zen had been too overwhelmed to focus on the sour, alcoholic taste of Jumin's mouth, but apparently Jumin had experienced no such hang-ups whatsoever.  
His head was spinning from the mixture of confusion and booze, and at this point Jumin's calm, collected behaviour pissed Zen off a little. Clearly, this was only a game to him. 

Without giving Zen an answer, Jumin lowered his head to kiss his neck and frowned.  
"Your shirt is in the way."  
Zen's head was about to explode. An embarrassing, completely crazy situation like this and Jumin was complaining the whole time, even though he was the one who started it!  
He raised his voice to protest, but whatever he said flew entirely over Jumin's head, because said Jumin was already busy trying to take Zen's sweater off.  
"...and I can't believe how calm you are about this!! Have you been planning this from the beginning?! God..."  
Since he wouldn't raise his arms, Jumin had no choice but to leave the shirt pulled up to his chest as he began to kiss Zen's stomach, sending shiver after shiver down his back. The sensation was so unexpected and his bare stomach so sensitive that Zen couldn't help but let out the smallest moan, immediately biting his lip to stop himself from embarrassing himself even further. Without noticing it, Zen had stopped physically resisting the advances, and Jumin rewarded him for it by sliding down to focus on his lower abdomen instead. With a skilled motion, he undid the button of Zen's pants and put his lips onto the fabric covering his dick.  
Feeling this, Zen covered his own face with his hand and bit his finger. If he let out a noise now, it would only encourage Jumin further, or even make him feel smug about his own skills, so Zen forced himself to stay quiet.  
But Jumin was determined to hear his voice, and softly licked and kissed at Zen's hardening cock.  
"Nnh..." Zen turned his head to the side to muffle his moans with the blanket underneath him. Jumin's bed was covered in his fragrance, and when he turned towards it, the smell overwhelmed him. Jumin could feel him growing more excited under the boxers, and he couldn't help wanting to take them off.  
"You're getting hard." Jumin said in a matter-of-fact way.  
"Don't... don't say it, dammit..." 

Jumin smiled quietly, but Zen, whose blushing face was still buried in the blanket, didn't take notice. His boxers were damp with Jumin's saliva, and clung to his skin.  
He shifted around uncomfortably, but Jumin didn't catch the hint.  
"It... feels weird... You got my underwear all soaked..."  
"So?"  
Jumin liked teasing Zen, who was usually took charge in sexual endeavours with women. Seeing him flustered and clumsy like this was a special treat to him, and he was entirely enjoying himself. He would have to stop himself before going too far and losing this chance with Zen.  
"It's uncomfortable... t... take it off..."  
Zen couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth and clenched his eyes shut as if that would make him disappear on the spot.  
Of course, Jumin wanted nothing more than to immediately comply with his wishes, but he restrained himself and stood up, taking his vest and pin-stripe shirt off slowly.  
As he did this, he took a moment to appreciate Zen's slender figure with his turtleneck still shoved up to his chest, baring his stomach, all spread out on the bed. Zen noticed his gaze and raised his head, catching a glimpse of Jumin's naked upper body before growing ever more nervous.  
Jumin knew he had to do something to relax him before proceeding, so he climbed on top of Zen and took his shirt off entirely, this time with his cooperation. Zen avoided looking him in the eyes, especially now that he was feeling Jumin's bulge press against his own. One part of him didn't want to believe this was really happening, another part was already too fargone and aroused to care, and a small, very quiet part of him was curious to see where this was all going. Zen often insisted on his heterosexuality, but he had to admit that if he was going to have a gay experience, it should be with someone attractive, like Jumin. Catching himself thinking that, he wanted to just die.  
"...?"  
Jumin was pausing for a moment, as if unsure what to do. Not wanting the awkward silence to grow longer, Zen raised himself up and leaned on his under-arms to get closer to him. Given their position, their faces were suddenly closer together than Zen expected. He was about to flinch back when Jumin raised his hand and stroked his hair gently.  
Secretly, Jumin had always wanted to touch it, since it looked so soft on photos and reminded him of Elizabeth 3rd's fur.  
He reached around Zen's neck with both his hands and gently removed his hairband. This entire process was embarrassing beyond words for Zen, and the fact that Jumin wasn't flustered at all and proceeded calmly with everything made it that much worse.  
Running his hands through Zen's hair Jumin leaned in for a short kiss, and then directed his attention to the other man's neck. The idea of leaving kiss marks in a place that's usually covered by the turtleneck seemed exciting, but Zen stopped him.  
"I- If you leave marks, the staff will see during rehearsal..."  
"Cover them up, then." Jumin murmured and bit his neck.  
"Hhn, ah... ah...!"  
Every kiss, every nibble and lick at his toned neck made Zen twitch and shiver. He turned his head to the side defiantly, granting Jumin more access. For a moment Zen wondered whether this was Jumin's first time doing it with a man, but then he realized he didn't actually want to know, and quickly chased the thought away.  
Jumin raised his head to admire his marks, and, satisfied with his work, slid back a little to take off Zen's boxers.  
He knew that he was the one who asked for it, but actually being undressed by another man was humiliating for Zen. The fact that the entire situation aroused him, and his naked body was more than enough proof of that made it all the more shameful.  
Jumin undressed Zen's lower body entirely before proceeding. He was the only one still wearing pants, and Zen did feel that this was unfair, but wasn't shameless enough to ask him to take them off yet.  
In the warm shine of the lamp, Zen's pale, naked body and long, white hair pooling around him on the bedsheets were leaving Jumin breathless. His blushing face and the hickeys blooming on his neck and chest made him all the more beautiful.  
Not only his face was red, the tip and shaft of Zen's penis was flushed pink as well. Jumin leaned down, kissing the tip of Zen's dick, which immediately drew a surprised reaction out of him. In this moment, the reality of the situation was dawning on Zen, but he was already so erect and sensitive that he didn't care about anything else anymore. He wanted Jumin to take his cock into his mouth already, to pleasure him and make him--

But no, for now, Jumin was taking his sweet time, licking and sucking only on the very tip of his penis. Whenever he withdrew, Zen gasped and thrust his hips upwards, as if begging for more. As a response to that, Jumin held him down by his hips and finally took more of his cock inside his mouth. Zen was unable to stop the perverted noises spilling from his own mouth as Jumin started moving his head up and down. He couldn't believe that a prideful and powerful man like Jumin was doing this sort of thing like it was no big deal to him. Jumin's eyes were closed, and his face showed no signs of embarrassment or exhaustion. Compared to that, Zen was growing messier with every movement of Jumin's tongue. He tried to thrust into Jumin's mouth, tried to move his legs and grabbed at the bedsheets, but he was helpless under Jumin's control.  
Satisfied with Zen's reactions, Jumin started stroking his cock along with his mouth's movements. This change elicited a whole different range of noises from Zen.  
"Ghh, ah... H... hnnh... Ju...min..."  
Hearing Zen moan his name like that was too much. Jumin tried his best to keep a pokerface, but his own cock was starting to feel uncomfortable, so he had to interrupt what he was doing to take his own pants off. Zen didn't miss what was going on, and just then, a terrifying thought occurred to him.  
He clenched his legs together subconsciously, which made Jumin realize what was going on. He couldn't help but smile at Zen, who was so obviously, helplessly turned on and yet had a fearful expression on his face when he looked at Jumin's erect cock.  
Of course he was planning to eventually, one day, penetrate Zen... but he was in no rush.  
Zen clenched the bedsheets until his knuckles went white to avoid running away as Jumin straddled him. He couldn't help it, the thought of what would come next scared him. Jumin brushed his hair aside, causing Zen to flinch just a little, and slowly leaned into another deep kiss.  
With every slow movement of his tongue inside Zen's mouth, he could feel the other man relaxing. Jumin put one hand on Zen's chest, enjoying the feeling of his jumping heartbeat.  
Jumin gently pulled away and whispered, "Calm down, Hyun. Nothing's gonna happen to you."  
Why exactly he chose to use Zen's real name at this time, he wasn't sure. But it was effective, Zen immediately relaxed his shoulders a little.  
"You mean you're not going to...-"  
"No."  
Zen was relieved, and maybe a little bit disappointed.  
"Th- then..."  
Jumin smiled at Zen's display of impatience.  
"I get it."  
After stealing one more kiss from Zen's lips, Jumin got up and let Zen reposition himself. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, and Jumin wordlessly kneeled down before him.  
Without hesitation, he took Zen's dick into his mouth again and continued where he left off.  
This time, Zen was able to see every movement and expression he made, and as embarrassed as he felt, he was unable to take his eyes off of Jumin.  
Without breaking a sweat, Jumin varied the speed and pressure on Zen's cock, relishing in the different moans he elicited from him.  
He took one of his hands off Zen to touch his own cock. Licking Zen's tip, he stroked both of them off in the same rhythm.  
Jumin didn't look up even once, which Zen was grateful for. If he, with his mouth full of dick like that, looked Zen in the eyes, he might not have been able to restrain himself from cumming on the spot.  
Instead, Jumin concentrated entirely on the movements of his hands, stroking both of them quicklier, then dropping the pace when he could feel himself getting closer.  
Even so, Zen was more sensitive than he was, so he had to carefully listen to the changes in his voice to prevent Zen from orgasming already.  
"Nh... Please... Just, ah, a little more..."  
Seeing how close Zen was, Jumin immediately let go of him. Zen frowned, but understood that Jumin still had other plans.  
Keeping his eyes closed as if he was deeply focused, Jumin started teasing his own nipple and penis at the same time. He spread his legs and pushed his chest out to show himself off to Zen even more.

Zen could hear his blood rushing to his head. Jumin was putting on a show for him, even going as far as to start moaning as he picked up the pace on his strokes.  
"Mh... mh..."  
"J- Jumin..." Zen was speechless... He had never expected to see this sort of shameless display in front of his own eyes, and it filled him with desire.  
He was about to start masturbating himself, when Jumin saw him and in between his hard breaths, managed to stop him.  
"Hyun... mh... don't touch yourself... just watch..."  
It took all of Zen's self control to let go of his own penis and grab on to the bedsheets again. He could feel his pulse making his cock throb whenever Jumin moaned for him.  
Zen's head was spinning when Jumin licked his own finger and started playing with his asshole. Zen, of course, had never done anything like this before, and it looked strange, painful... and incredibly erotic to him.  
Everytime Jumin thrust his middle finger deeper inside himself, he clenched his eyebrows. After a short while, the motions of his finger inside of him were mirroring his hand strokes on his cock.  
How could Jumin stay so composed even in this situation, whilst Zen wanted to disappear into the ground just from watching him? He swallowed hard.  
He had never thought about it before, but now that he was watching Jumin do it, he was starting to wonder whether anal play felt as good as it looked to him in this moment.  
These dangerous thoughts were interrupted by Jumin's voice.  
"Ah... Hyun...... Hyun,... mnh..."  
Zen felt like he was about to faint. Was... Jumin imagining him inside of him? Just that thought was enough to destroy the last shred of his self control.  
With more vigor than intended, he stood up and wrapped his hands around Jumin's head, pulling him towards his lap.  
Jumin understood immediately, and without stopping his masturbation, he took Zen's cock back into his mouth.  
Since both of Jumin's hands were busy, Zen took it upon himself to help him, and starting thrusting into his mouth. First with restraint, then harder and harder... The feeling of the tip of his cock touching the back of Jumin's throat was so intense it nearly sent him over the edge.  
This treatment was not enough to rattle Jumin's iron composure, but he put in a second finger and started fucking his own ass.  
Being filled up from both sides like that got Jumin close really fast, so he let go of his dick for now and focused on fingering himself.  
He curled his finger a little to hit a spot that felt really good, and with every thrust of Zen's cock inside his mouth, he thrust his fingers inside himself.  
"Jumin... Jumin... Ah... Jumin...!"  
Zen was getting closer and closer. Knowing this, Jumin prepared himself by taking his fingers out and stroking his own cock with both hands again, trying to match his own pleasure to that of Zen.  
"Jumin... I'm... nhh..."  
He couldn't finish the sentence before cumming into Jumin's mouth. His warm semen filled Jumin up, but he managed to swallow the thick fluid and keep sucking Zen's dick, making him ride out his orgasm in his mouth.  
Just seconds later, he pushed himself over the edge as well. His orgasm was almost violent, and he had to take Zen out of his mouth to moan, no, almost scream Zen's name.  
If Zen hadn't ejaculated just seconds ago, this would have been enough to make him cum immediately all over again.  
For a few moments, both men were catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. Jumin gently stroked his own dick until it stopped leaking semen.

It was quiet save for the harsh breaths that filled the air. In an attempt to regain his lost composure, Jumin reached into the pocket of his discarded pants, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped his mouth politely. Zen tried to hide his embarrassment by covering himself with the blanket and looking for his hairtie.  
Jumin, noticing Zen's confused movements, picked up the hairtye from where he dropped it on the ground earlier and wordlessly reached around Zen's neck to put his hair into a ponytail again. His black eyes were fixated on Zen's the whole time, but neither of them wanted to break the eye contact.  
Zen swallowed hard, and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he pulled Jumin into a deep, slow kiss. He slowly leaned backwards, allowing Jumin to fall into his arms.  
Now that Jumin was laying on top of him, both could feel the other's heartbeats and chests moving with every breath. They stayed like that for a long time, with Jumin resting his head next to Zen's neck as their heartbeats calmed down and their breathing noises became quiet and slow.  
Neither of them were really able to clear their minds, and by the time Jumin raised his head to check on Zen, he had already falled asleep.  
Jumin stroked his hair one more time, covered both of them in his blanket, and soon fell asleep next to him.


End file.
